


If You Have Nothing Nice to Say....

by IMSLES



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-05
Updated: 2010-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMSLES/pseuds/IMSLES
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony, Ziva and McGee take things a bit too far after solving a case they are left to face the consequences of their actions.  Written for NFA's Be Very, Very Quiet Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

If You Have Nothing Nice to Say…

Chapter One

Vance nodded down at Gibbs from the railing above the bullpen. Gibbs looked back smugly. Glancing at each of his agents now sitting, busy with their paperwork, he stood to go treat himself to a new cup of coffee.

Deciding on the stairs he made a silent exit leaving the trio without supervision, but he was confident they'd abide by his restrictions.

It took a few moments before his absence was noticed. Tony, the first to realize was quick to send a crumpled wad of paper at Tim's head.

Tim retaliated with a glare and a surprisingly fast counterattack which nailed Tony right between the eyes. McGee grinned triumphantly having finally gained an upper hand on the senior agent.

From her seat Ziva smirked at her two coworkers. It faded quickly as she saw them turn their attention in her direction. Before she could focus back on her desk, she was assaulted by multiple paper wads launched from each partner. Her icy glare brought pleased smiles to their faces which quickly faded as the boss made his reappearance.

Noticing the papers on the floor, he cast disparaging looks at his underlings. It was enough to get them moving from their seats to retrieve the offensive items. All of them were wearing sheepish masks trying to cover the laughter they were trying to suppress.

Once back at their desks they exchanged accusatory glances until a guttural reverberation of a throat clearing brought their focus back to the reports demanding their attention.

After a few moments, Tony began to pout which sent a wave of irritation through the lead agent's demeanor causing him to pinch between his eyes and wonder how a grown man, not to mention a seasoned federal agent could act so childishly.

After all weren't they in this predicament because each of them displayed exactly how immature they all could be. Sensing his leader's displeasure, Tony forced a toothy smile and chanced a look in his direction.

Gibbs shook his head minutely indicating he did not want a repeat performance. Tony grimaced slightly, hanging his head like a chastised school boy.

The increasing smirk on McGee's face didn't go unnoticed and he found himself in the direct line of fire of a similar glare. Mirroring his counterpart he bowed his head concentrating on his work.

Before Ziva could erase her own smile she felt the force of frustration emanating from her left. She too found her desk of utmost interest and didn't dare to raise her head until it was time for lunch.

As they stood to grab their things to make a getaway, Gibbs stood demanding their attention with a sharp whistle. When they were all looking at him he pointed back to their desks. Shoulders slumped they sank back into their seats.

Ensuring the discipline would be imposed during lunch, Gibbs had meals delivered to the bullpen. This would hopefully be the last of corrective measures needed to force the three individuals to rise to their expected level of maturity. With a rare sigh he attempted to enjoy his own food. At least they would all be able to eat in peace.

While they thoroughly enjoyed the food, the agents managed to pass smiles and winks between them. Reading the fortunes from desserts raised some eyebrows.

Tim smirked reading his: Don't let friends impose on you, work calmly and silently.

Ziva looked confused by hers: Silence speaks volumes. Listen.

Tony cracked open his grinning, but stared with disbelief at his: The best leaders lead by good example.

Gibbs was going to toss his aside, but for laughs gave it a look: Your leadership skills will be tested and proven.

This was never truer than when teaching his three agents to act like a team. He sometimes wondered if he ever really was making progress.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

His team. Gibbs often had the utmost pride for them, but the night before wasn't one of his proudest moments. They had just successfully closed another case when the teasing started. Nothing unusual especially after a long and tense investigation.

Looking back he should've nipped it in the bud at that point. Still he knew they needed to let loose. All too quickly the small barbs at one another became loud and more insulting. It sounded more like a grade school taunting match on the playground than a federal government agency office. Unfortunately they had gotten so loud their arguing had reached the conference room where the director was having a rare in person meeting with the Secretary of the Navy.

Director Vance was praising Gibbs' team as his top investigating unit when the uproar became too boisterous to ignore.

The SecNav was shocked to discover that the guilty parties were none other than the subjects he'd been hearing described as the 'elite' of NCIS.

Vance was none to pleased. After offering his apologies to his superior and assuring him that such behavior was unacceptable and the agents would be reprimanded accordingly, he escorted him to the bullpen.

Gibbs had managed to regain control of the situation. He saw the anger boiling beneath the calm mask worn by his boss and knew some quick thinking was needed to save his team from his wrath.

Using his years of experience, both as an agent and as a Marine, he managed to convince the SecNav that his team wasn't as juvenile as they had been demonstrating. Being military himself the SecNav was aware of the pressures of performing under tense situations and the need to distress afterwards.

Out of the sight of the younger agents there were a few smiles about their antics exchanged. Turning to face them sternly they found three rather abashed demeanors. The SecNav nodded and left with Vance at his side.

The order was given for them to go home and to return the next day where they would work on the final case reports due by the end of the day with not a single word to be spoken among them. The implied threat of repercussions if they disobeyed the edict from their very irate boss ensured they would undoubtedly, if not happily, obey.

So the day had gone on as ordered, better than expected, so far. With the lunch containers cleared away all returned to their work.

McGee was the first to approach Gibbs desk. Report completed and neatly filed in a folder.

Gibbs read it through, giving it his stamp of approval handed it back to his young agent. He indicated with a nod of his head for Tim to take it to the director's office himself. Nervously he complied.

Ziva followed a few moments later. After she went to deliver her approved report, DiNozzo chanced a peek at Gibbs.

His head still down he raised his eyes to see Gibbs watching him. Sitting up to look directly at his boss, he raised his hands palms up asking a nonverbal, "What?"

The reply was a slight shake of the head that soon turned to look back at the desk in front of him. Realizing his boss was not going to acknowledge him any further, Tony frustratingly finished typing, printed off his report and placed it in a folder. Just before he closed the file, he half smiled to himself and scribbled a few last lines to his report.

Awaiting his approval he couldn't help to keep the smirk from appearing as his boss came to the final notation. The smirk became a full fledged grin as he watched Gibbs fight to hold back his own smile.

When he was handed the report back with the same silent order to head upstairs, he nearly skipped for joy that he was off the hook for his inappropriate actions, at least from his leader. Now to see if the 'big boss' would be as forgiving.

Tim and Ziva were making their way down the stairs passing a smiling Tony. They shook their heads sharing a knowing glance between them recognizing that it was the smile their clever coworker wore when he had obviously been putting his charm to work.

In the director's office, Tony stood in front of his desk while Vance read through his report. Coming to the hand-written notation Vance read: If not for the talents of my coworkers, Timothy McGeek, computer genius and Zee-Vah Da-Veed, ex-Mossad extraordinaire this case would not have been solved successfully. Signed one Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Jr.

Putting his hand to his forehead to shield both the smile he fought to hide and the attempt to ease the stress of the otherwise peaceful day, Vance gave Tony a quick nod of dismissal, before closing the file and placing it atop those of his teammates on the side of his desk.

He left his office a short time later and saw the troublesome trio heading for the elevator. A glance was shared between the team leader and himself, and then they both looked to see the group enter the elevator. The agents all smiled at both of them Tony between his junior partners. As the elevator doors closed he raised his hands and smacked both of them in the back of the heads. –Ding!


End file.
